Newly Familar
by cupcakesandfairytales
Summary: based on spoilers. Kurt and Blaine go back to hotel room after the Emma and Will's wedding.


_A/N: Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled for ep 4x14! Also, this is my first attempt at smut - it's not that graphic and that great, so be nice... :P enjoy!_

* * *

It started with chastely kisses and tentative touches – almost experimental as they let their hands wander and explore over each other's clothed bodies after so many months apart; sharing shy smiles and longing looks until their kisses progressively grew more heated and passionate, while their touches grew more defiant and desperate, hurriedly pulling and tugging at each other's shirts and ties.

It all felt strangely familiar and reminiscent as they undressed each other quickly, carelessly throwing their apparels on the carpet and not giving the slightest concern to the creases it'll create. They groan in unison as the back of Kurt's knees went weak and hit the edge of the bed, causing them to collapse with the spring of a mattress and for their achingly hard cocks to brush against each other.

Blaine began planting kisses over every inch of Kurt's body – his chest, his stomach, and his thighs – as if he were re-exploring his body and familiarizing himself with the spots that made Kurt gasp in pleasure. He moved back up and reconnects his lips with Kurt's in a hard, solid kiss before pulling back and looking down at him with uncertain eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret– "

"Blaine," Kurt interrupts, framing Blaine's face with his hands. "I want this. I want _you_." He smiles at him shyly, brushing the loose curls from Blaine's forehead before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips and whispering, "I trust you."

And that was all it took for Blaine. Three words that he drowned himself in fear of never hearing again, especially after that night after the Grease production – where Kurt confirmed that all his trust for Blaine had vanished, twisting into distrust and uncertainty, filling Blaine with anxiety. But he heard it. _I trust you._ It was a step forward. They were growing and healing.

He preps Kurt slowly and surely, not wanting to hurt him as he knew it'd be a while since either of them last did this, and he was _so tight_. He watches the disappearance of his lubed index finger slide into Kurt's clenching hole, moving at a slow pace at first, gradually building it up to three fingers, moving faster and faster until Kurt was moaning and thrashing against the sheets.

"More, Blaine," Kurt whined. "_Please."_

With one last kiss to Kurt's lips, he was reaching for the condom – rolling it on with trembling fingers and a pounding beat of his heart – slicking himself up with a plentiful amount of lube. It had been so long. So long since they had felt connected in this way – chest-to-chest with their limbs tangled together, fragmented with sweet kisses, striving for that surge of comfort and protection they got from being together.

There were shared whispers of '_I love you' _before Blaine was slowly pushing in; his breath hitching as he felt the warmth and tightness around him. Kurt wraps his legs securely around Blaine's waist, eyes rolling back and his mouth slightly agape as they begin to move together.

Every touch felt electric as their movements sped up –beads of sweat dripped down their foreheads and sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with the creaking of the headboard hitting the wall. Occasional statements of '_I missed this'_ and '_I missed you'_ were exchanged between wet kisses as their tongues slide against each other, pulling each other closer and closer with thrills of dizziness and desire.

"God, Blaine," Kurt groans, nails digging at Blaine's back. "I'm going to..."

"F-fuck," Blaine whines, his hand finding Kurt's cock and moving with fast, rapid strokes as his hips speed up, hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

"Blaine, _oh my God_." Kurt's hips arch off the mattress as he came, clenching around Blaine as he elicited moans, breath stuttering as Blaine pounds in and out of Kurt harder and faster. Blaine's head falls into the crook of Kurt's neck, closing his eyes tightly as he follows shortly after with a loud, unrestrained cry.

They stay like that for a while – Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt – while they come down from their orgasm, bathing in the afterglow. After a few minutes, Blaine pulls out of Kurt – making him hiss slightly – and rolls the condom off, throwing it in the trash and settles back on the bed. He looks to his side at Kurt – his eyes still closed and his swollen lips parted as his chest rises and falls, still panting faintly. And all Blaine could think about if how beautiful Kurt was in that moment.

Kurt's eyes blink open and looks to his side, as if he felt Blaine's gaze on him. His lips curl into a faint smile and Blaine looks away quickly and stares at the ceiling, blushing. "Come here," Kurt whispers, grasping at Blaine's arm to pull him closer.

Blaine obliges, scooting closer to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest comfortably, inhaling the scents and sex and sweat and _Kurt_. The room is silent apart from the soft intakes of breath from them both, enjoying the feeling that pulsed through them, almost feeling like home – like old times. Kurt's fingers card through the loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, sending a tingle down the length of his spine as he traces patterns with his fingertips over Kurt's chest.

"We should talk," Blaine says finally, tears stinging at his eyes.

"I know," Kurt says, sighing as he snuggles in closer to Blaine's warmth. "We'll talk later. But first, sleep."

Blaine lifts his head up to look at Kurt, and sees that his eyes glistened with tears too, making the sea-green colours shine beautifully. Blaine thumbs away a single tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek and Kurt's lips quivers into a shaky smile. "We'll be all right?" Blaine asks him quietly, needing to know the answer.

Kurt nods slightly, grabbing Blaine's hand and placing a soft kiss to the inside of his palm. "We'll be all right."

* * *

_Reviews? 3_


End file.
